Cupid's Mistake
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Eros es considerado el mejor de los arqueros del universo; sin embargo, eso no le impide causar uno que otro desastre. Especialmente en San Valentín. "―Sabía que más de una copa de vino era mala idea ―Susurró al ver a una pobre muchacha huir por su vida y doce hombres enfermos de amor corriendo tras de ella". [Harem Inverso/Yui X All] [Humor, romance]


**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Título:** Cupid's Mistake.

 **Autora:** Swan Tattoo.

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno. Comedia barata. Escenas futuras de lime y quizá lemmon (Tal vez no haya, ya que este fic se ambienta más en el romance cómico). Harem Inverso/Ménage (Multishipping de una chica y varios chicos).

Por el AU, es obvio que no seguirá para nada la línea temporal del anime. Como tampoco esperen ver a los típicos vampiros de este. Todo será diferente, al igual que habrá menos sadismo.

Ambientado más en romance y comedia barata mía. Presencia de mitología griega y dioses entrometidos.

 **Summary:** La fortuna nunca había sido lo suyo. Komori Yui solo había deseado en su perfecto San Valentín confesarse al chico que le gustaba e iniciar junto a él una bonita relación de novela. Sin embargo, no esperaba que llegasen dos sucesos aquel 14 de febrero. Primero, que su amor de infancia la rechazase indirectamente y segundo, no menos importante; que doce vampiros se enamorasen locamente de ella. Y ella de ellos.

 _Eros es considerado el mejor de los arqueros del universo; sin embargo, eso no le impide causar uno que otro desastre. Especialmente en San Valentín. "―Sabía que más de una copa de vino era mala idea ―Susurró al ver a una pobre muchacha huir por su vida y doce hombres enfermos de amor corriendo tras de ella"_

 **Canción Inspiradora:** Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran) (No pregunte el porqué, ¡Amo esa jodida canción y ver el video musical me trajo la idea!)

 **Palabras:** 626.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehros Agapi Narcisso, alías "Cupido" o "Eros" para los ordinarios mortales y conocidos, había visto a lo largo de sus extensos milenios de existencia un sin número de momentos perturbadores e inmemoriales; entre ellos una que otra orgía insana griega o un severo caso de masturbación que prefería recordar jamás ―¡Ewww! Los hormonados humanos a veces podían ser unos guarros de lo peor, pero quien se llevó la corona de laurel fue un muy frustrado Hermes en pleno florecer adolescente―.

Sin embargo, el suceso que ocurría actualmente ante sus hermosísimos ojitos rosados podía catalogarse el peor de todos los que conocía ―Eso que conocía muchísimos, múltiples en los cuales los dioses y mundanos participaron por igual―. ¡Sí que podía ser el peor de todos contando el hecho que los protagonistas eran nada más y nada menos que perversos vampiros! Si, si, como le escucharon.

Los protagonistas de la más bizarra imagen que sucedía ante él eran aquellos seres de la noche con colmillos, alas de murciélago gigantes, sentidos súper poderosos y con un complejo de calor corporal idéntico al de un cadáver. Yeah, baby, todo lo que una chica quisiese para partido de esposo, ¿No? ¿Cuál era el problema? Que estas bestias eran unas sádicas de mierda y celosos tan cual hombres de las cavernas.

 _Yo hombre. Tú mujer. ¡Ser mía y a la cueva, hembra!_

¡Ultra guay! ¿Eh?

Nop, no lo era del todo. Especialmente durante las fervientes noches de luna en donde los desgraciados se ponían más potentes que la viagra y tenían tendencia a marcar territorio con mordidas de _amor_.

Y una que otra ocasión a desangrar hasta la muerte a su amante.

Justamente por ese detalle es que el melodrama era una tragedia en todas sus letras, una de las peores. Porque mientras los protagonistas masculinos de la novela eran doce vampiros enamorados, y demasiado sádicos, por culpa de sus flechas de amor eterno; la dulce co-estelar era una humana.

Una pobre muchachita de bonitos rizos rubios y ojos rosados que, en la actualidad, corría por su vida despeinada y a medio llorar por las transitadas calles. Tras de ella, dejando una estela de polvo, iba una manada de preocupados romeos colmilludos que parecían no darse cuenta de las negativas del objeto de su deseo. Como tampoco que, por sus celos estúpidos, acababan de arruinar la única posibilidad de tener un "Felices por siempre".

Eros hizo una mueca adolorida.

Que los Dioses tuviesen piedad del alma de esa muchacha y de esos perros en celo.

Su jefa no iba a estar para nada feliz. Todo lo contrario, siendo Afrodita como era ―Una perra psicópata y obsesionada con los finales felices de cuento de hadas―, estaba más que seguro que él acabaría con sus preciosas alas desplumadas y en uno de los, acogedoramente tenebrosos, agujeros del tártaro.

¡Oh, por las barbas de Poseidón! Que Zeus tuviese piedad de él y le amparase bajo su ala, porque estaba seguro de que de esta no se salvaba.

Ya hasta podía imaginar su tortura tan vívidamente y a color, la sangre resaltando en grandes cantidades de rojo pegajoso, que solo acciono a temblar escondiéndose mejor tras la esponjosa nubecita blanca. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida antes que su jefa loca se enterase de su diminuto desliz?

―¡EHROS AGAPI NARCISSO, ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE AHORA?!

Aquel grito inhumano y lleno de ira destrozo los tímpanos de todos los dioses ávidos y por haber en el Olimpo, al igual que espanto a las palomitas que volaban cerca del desdichado muchacho de rizos magníficos. Igualmente lo hizo su nubecita, también conocida como su "escondite".

Eros, o Cupido, suspiro resignado y aleteo las alas blancas tras su espalda iniciando el vuelo directo a la guillotina. Apretó el carcaj de flecha que sostenía en su hombro y lloró en su corazón por tan cruel final que le deparaba.

Y todo por culpa del vino condenado de Dionisio.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡WTF! ¡ESO ES TODO!** No me esperaba escribir nada en estos momentos, especialmente una nueva historia cuando estoy copada con otras a medio escribir y encima con los estudios. ¡Pero no pude resistirme por más que lo intente! Espero disfruten de ella y tengan un momento cómico de su parte.

Advierto, las actualizaciones de esta serán lentas. Me tardaré, quizá sea mensual o un poco más. Todo depende del tiempo e inspiración, más aún cuando quiero completar mis otras historias y tratar de acabar "Drunk Vampire".

¡Pero bueno! Ya veremos, dejen comentarios y denle favoritos si les gusto, como también si desean saber más de este fic.

Sin más que decirles nenas mías, me despido.

 **P.D: ¿Alguien ha visto algún nuevo Otome últimamente?** Yo solo me quede en "Alternative Prince of Stride" y "Dance with Devils".

Bye, bye~

Swan Tattoo.


End file.
